


Blame it on the Boys

by autoschediastic, rivers_bend



Series: Basement Rhapsody [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero is desperately in love with his best friend. Tommy knows how that goes, and how great it is when you know that love's requited. So he's going to convince Frank to make a move, whatever it takes. Especially if that means he gets to kiss him. This is a prequel to autoschediastic's fic linked below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Basement Rhapsody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225325) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> The Obvious: I do not know any of the people whose public personas were used in this story and neither believe nor mean to imply this ever happened.
> 
> PS: autoschediastic here -- I didn't actually WRITE any of this, I just made River list me as co-author so I could greedily make it part of MY MOST AWESOME SERIES, BWAHAHA. Love her. I do. ♥
> 
> and HEY! the gorgeous celtic_cookie has podficced this :D :D   
> [m4b audiobook with cover](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=0N3XVH5I) or [mp3](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=2VZ24K7J)

Even though it's really, _really_ tempting to give Adam a shove and tip him off the floating lounger into the pool, Tommy doesn't do it. It's just one of those little, above-ground pools that is hardly larger than their raft, and Adam's got enough come on his stomach that it might make the water gross. Adam's grandma was nice enough to let Tommy stay, and she probably doesn't want to do her afternoon water aerobics whatever in jizz water. So, instead, Tommy tucks Adam's dick back inside his swim suit, gathering up the worst of the mess with his palm and rubbing it into the white-flowered fabric. Leila and Adam's grandma are only out for lunch and shopping and could be home any time. They don't need to see Adam's junk or any other evidence he and Tommy have been fooling around in the pool.

"Mmmm," Adam says, tightening his arm around Tommy's shoulders and planting a kiss on his hair. "You give really awesome hand jobs."

Tommy does give awesome hand jobs. Adam might be biased, but he's not lying.

"So." Tommy drags a finger down the light trail of hair disappearing into Adam's trunks. "You never told me Frank was so cute when you were all, _Frank this, and Frank that._ "

They'd spent the morning playing video games next door, until Frank's mom said she couldn't hear herself think and they all needed to go outside. Adam invited Frank over, but when Adam added that his mom was going out, Frank said they deserved some alone time after more than three weeks apart, then arched his eyebrows in a way Tommy took to mean he thought they should go have sex. Tommy wasn't going to argue with that.

After some pretty awesome making out, an exchange of blow jobs, and some top-notch cuddling, they decided to go swimming, and called Frank to see if he wanted to join them, but his mom said he'd gone to see his friend Gerard. "That's the dude Frank has a total crush on," Adam said. "He's probably lying on Gee's bed right now, kicking Gerard's legs, trying to figure out if he'll notice that means Frank wants to kiss him."

"Kicking?" Tommy found kissing Adam a much better way to let Adam know he wanted to kiss him. Kicking seems kinda roundabout.

"I'm sure it makes sense in Frank world," Adam said. "Last one in his suit is a rotten egg."

So they put on their suits and went outside, and when Tommy noticed that lying in a pool with his boyfriend splashing water at him was enough to give Adam a boner, he gave him a hand job, and now here they are. And Tommy can't help wondering if Frank has a boner too, lying on his dude's bed, kicking him, or whatever he's doing.

"He's a lot like you," Adam says.

Tommy takes that to mean Adam agrees Frank is cute. Because Adam never stops telling Tommy how cute _he_ is. "Why doesn't Frank just kiss him?"

Adam indicates he doesn't know by mumbling something and vaguely shrugging. He's busy distractedly tracing shapes on Tommy's arm in the post-orgasm way he has.

"If that Gee guy is anything like you, Frank might be waiting forever."

"I think Frank's never made out with anyone before." All this talk of making out obviously reminds Adam that they haven't done that for at least seven minutes, so he remedies that gross oversight. Tommy is more than happy to go with it, but it doesn't distract him for long.

"I could kiss Frank, maybe," he says once Adam's gone back to tracing patterns on his skin. "Show him what he's missing, give him a few pointers."

"Mmm hmm," Adam says, and then, "Wait, what?"

"You know you'd get off watching me mack on him; don't lie."

"I..." Adam pauses thoughtfully, eyes on the sky like he's picturing it. "Yeah. Would totally get off on that. But what're you gonna do, just be all, 'Hey Frank, I think we should kiss'?" Adam leans in to drop his own kiss on the tip of Tommy's nose, and a longer one on his lips, then looks at him. "Actually, Frank would probably be down with that."

"'S'what I'm saying." Frank would be so down with that. Tommy's only known him a couple hours, sure, but the guy's a pretty easy read. Besides. If Tommy promises him he has a better chance of getting Gerard if he knows what he's doing? Frank'll be begging for it. Almost three weeks Tommy's been hearing about the crush the guy has on his best friend. The dudes need to get together already.

"You could--" Adam starts, but then the back door opens and his mom comes out, calling their names.

They help carry in the groceries and Adam's grandma gives them half an hour to shower off the chlorine before they have to come back down and help with dinner. Since Lelia gets on the phone, and grandma goes into her first-floor room to lie down for a while, no one will know if they get in the upstairs shower together.

 

"Do you think Frank wants to watch movies tonight?" Adam says, when his grandma turns on Jeopardy after dinner. He's not looking at Tommy at all.

"That boy has more energy than his mother knows what to do with," Grandma says.

Glancing fondly at Adam, Leila chuckles. "She and I probably have a lot in common."

"I outgrew that!"

"Go see if he wants to hang out, but tell us if you want to go anywhere but his house," Leila says, shooing them. Tommy and Adam are out the door in a flash.

"Hey," Frank says when he opens the door. "Mom said you invited me swimming today. Gee got some new comics." His face goes all kind of dreamy for a second, and then he's grinning. "He drew me as Beast Boy. It's really great. But he wouldn't let me take it with me, because he says it's not done. Oh, d'ya wanna come in?"

"Who is it?" Frank's mom calls, appearing in the hall off the kitchen. "Oh, hi, boys." She smiles, but looks tired. "If you're not going out, do you mind hanging out in Frank's room this evening? I have work to do down here."

Frank's room has a bed. Tommy doesn't mind hanging out up there at all. "Mom would prefer we don't leave the neighborhood, Ms. Iero, but we'll be quiet, I promise." Adam gives Frank's mom his most winning smile. Well. His most winning smile appropriate for a dude's mom. Tommy's partial to the one that says, _I'm going to take your clothes off and suck your dick 'til you can't breathe,_ but Adam doesn't subject parents to that one.

"I appreciate it, Adam, thank you." She gives Frank a look Tommy recognizes, having seen it on his own mom's face. He's pretty sure it means she loves him, but it would be nice if he could be as sweet and polite as Adam Lambert. Tommy's not really offended by it because he knows Adam's own mother sees right through him. Adam is pretty much the king of charming all the other moms, though, and Tommy's totally not above taking advantage of that.

Frank isn't either, from the way he grins at his mom before grabbing Adam by the hand and dragging them both upstairs.

His room is small--smaller even than the den at Adam's grandmother's house where Tommy's sleeping on an air mattress--but there's definitely a bed, and a desk with a laptop three guys could watch movies on if they didn't have other plans, and an electric guitar set haphazardly on a stand in the corner by the closet. It's in that midpoint state between clean and messy that Tommy's gets two or three days after his mom makes him clean his room and two or three days before she starts asking him to do it again.

"I like it. Homey," Tommy declares, and makes himself comfortable on Frank's bed. It's possible that Adam rolls his eyes a little, but Tommy's focused on Frank bouncing on his toes between his bed and his desk chair, so doesn't bother calling him on it.

"Don't let Tommy kick you out of your own bed," Adam says, just as it looks like Frank's gonna settle on his chair. "Just shove him over."

"There's plenty of room," Tommy adds when Frank still hesitates.

"Don't you want to sit with Adam?"

"You've never had three people on your bed before?" It's only a single, but Frank's tiny. Unless his friend Gerard is even bigger than Adam, Tommy's sure at least three people could sit on it.

"Not lying down," Frank mutters, waving his hands in the direction of Tommy's sprawl.

Tommy scoots an inch closer to the wall and pats the space next to him. "I want to hear more about your friend Gerard."

That gets Frank moving.

He perches on the edge of the mattress near Tommy's thighs, arms hugging his legs up to his chin. Not exactly what Tommy had in mind, but it's a start. Adam sits his ass down on the chair, rolling it a foot or two closer. Tommy's pretty sure that if he got Frank to lie down, Adam would have a really good view of them making out. Tommy's just gonna have to be persuasive.

"He's like the coolest guy I've ever met, but like, the dorkiest, too, you don't even know." For someone so folded up on himself, Frank is incredibly animated. His fingers are tapping his elbows, his toes are wiggling in his socks and if his skin flew off in excitement, Tommy wouldn't be at all surprised. "He draws all this crazy shit, and it's amazing, and he listens to great music, but like, I think a lot of that might be his brother's, because Mikey is, like, _actually_ cool--even though he likes all Gee's stuff, he's like the coolest. But Gee's, I don't even know. You guys have to meet him. Only--" Frank flings his arms out in despair like meeting Gerard is gonna be as easy as killing Jason fucking Voorhees. It rocks him too close to the edge of the bed, and Adam reaches out to steady him so he doesn't fall. Tommy grabs the opportunity, tugging Frank the other way so he has no choice but to tumble into Tommy's lap.

Frank apologizes and tries to right himself, but Tommy pulls out some of the WWF moves he's perfected for pinning Adam, hooking Frank under one arm, twisting and pulling until Frank's on his back looking up at Tommy's grin. "So is he a good kisser?" Tommy asks, the picture of innocence.

Adam tries to cover his laugh with a cough, and fails spectacularly, but Frank seems to be too busy looking at Tommy like Tommy just suggested Frank's made out with Jesus or something to notice. "I-- We don't-- He's-- I don't know."

"Are _you_ a good kisser?"

That makes Frank cut his gaze to Adam, a mix of _what the fuck_ and _help_ and _please don't kill me_ on his face. Tommy doesn't actually want to give the guy a heart attack, so he flops down next to him, head propped on Frank's biceps, fingers brushing his hip, but otherwise not getting all up in his space.

"Tommy likes kissing," Adam says. "He's a good teacher."

Frank mutters something that Tommy's pretty sure is, "Cali boys are fucking weird."

"I totally made my best friend make out with me before I kissed Adam so I wouldn't suck. His girlfriend was cool with it as long as she could watch."

"You did not." Frank tugs his arm out from under Tommy's head so he can go up on one elbow and stare at him incredulously. "You so did not do that."

"He totally did," Adam says. "Tiffany Sander's sweet sixteen. I think I'm like the only kid at school who didn't get to watch."

Tommy may not be able to charm all the moms in the world, but he can definitely work the timing. "I didn't want you thinking I had to practice."

"Mike wouldn't do it again, let me in on what I missed." Adam's pouting, probably over-selling things, except Frank still just looks awed and maybe a little interested.

"I could-- Maybe I could show you, if you want to see." And, okay, maybe a lot interested. Score.

Before Frank can change his mind, Tommy gets his hand in the hair at the back of Frank's neck and pulls him down. "Start like this," he says, and presses his lips to Frank's mouth.

It's pretty clear that Frank didn't really think Tommy would do it, because he's frozen for way longer than it should take for the _kissing now_ message to get from his lips to his brain, but after breaking away to check Adam's still smiling and not, whatever Frank seems to be expecting him to do, Frank falls on him, mashing their faces together.

What he lacks in coordination, Frank totally makes up for in enthusiasm, and once Tommy manages to get on top of him again it's just as much fun as he'd been hoping. Frank gets a hand up under Tommy's shirt, gripping his back and his waist like he really needs something to hold on to, and he doesn't seem to mind at all when Tommy gets a thigh between his legs, grinds up against him.

"He likes it when you pull his hair," Adam murmurs in the voice Tommy's used to hearing late at night when they're jerking off together over the phone. Tommy doesn't mean to whimper, but Frank seems to like that, too.

"Fucking hot," Frank says, pulling Tommy's head back enough to get to his throat.

"You're both fucking hot," Adam says.

Tommy agrees. Everything is really fucking hot. Adam watching, Frank grabbing and wiggling and wanting, Adam breathing, Tommy's dick snugged up against Frank's thigh. So fucking hot.

Hyper-aware of his boyfriend, even while he's rubbing all over Frank, melting into his mouth, Tommy hears every creak of the chair as Adam wheels it closer, feels the tiny extra shift of the bed as his knees bump it, anticipates the hand on his ass before he feels it settle on the spot just where cheek meets thigh. Conditioning, habit, because he wants to, Tommy lets his thighs spread farther apart, encouraging Adam's fingers to roam, nudge up against his balls, give something for Tommy to rock back against in counterpoint to the delicious pressure of Frank's leg.

Frank obviously wasn't paying nearly as much attention to Adam, though, because he jumps a mile when Adam goes farther, gropes him. They end up in a giggling heap, Tommy and Frank clutching each other helplessly with Adam looming over them both, apologies rendered somewhat less sincere sounding by both his laughter and the look on his face that says he'd do them both in a hot second.

Which... Hey. That's a really good idea. "Wanna watch while Adam blows me?"

Frank's giggle peters out on a squeak. "Like, right now?" he asks after working his mouth like a fish for a minute.

"No time like the present," Tommy says. Adam, clearly in agreement, is already undoing Tommy's jeans.

When Frank realizes this, he starts thrashing around, trying to get out from under Tommy, who's lying on his legs and chest. "Lemme _see_ ," he gasps, nearly elbowing Tommy in the throat.

Adam's laugh is low, and throaty, and delighted. "Not doing anything yet. I promise you'll get to see." He directs Frank to sit up against the wall and props Tommy between his legs so he's got his head on Frank's chest and Frank's boner pushing up against the small of his back, and Frank has an unimpeded view down his body to where Adam's settling between Tommy's legs again. "You good?" Adam asks before he reaches for Tommy's dick.

It's not like Tommy's had hundreds of blow jobs or anything, but he's had enough that he knows what to expect. Except getting blown when you're leaning against a wall, or lying on a bed, or squished into the front seat of your boyfriend's dad's car is _nothing_ like having a hot, wet mouth on your dick when you've got someone holding you tight, nuzzling your neck, rubbing their dick on your back. It makes everything Adam's doing better, but it's also distracting, and Tommy can't focus.

"Oh, fuck. Fucking _fucking fuck_ ," Frank says, pretty clear despite the fact he's got his mouth buried in the hair behind Tommy's ear. "Is it--god--is it as good as it looks?"

Tommy's super-hot boyfriend is looking up at them, eyes sparkling with the smile he can't manage because his lips are occupied sliding up and down Tommy's dick. It looks fucking spectacular. And yeah. It feels even better. "Fuck, yeah," Tommy manages.

That gets him a pleased squeeze of his hip, and Adam's mouth going down, down, down until his nose is brushing Tommy's stomach and Tommy's dick is caught in the clutch of his throat. Tommy's hands fly to Adam's head, and Frank's grip on Tommy's ribs gets painfully tight. They're both babbling expletives, Frank's manic and awed, Tommy's heartfelt and desperate. Adam's been working on deepthroating, enthusiastically, even, but he's never gone so far so fast or for so long. Fucking showoff, not that Tommy's complaining. _Jesus_.

Breaking Tommy's hold on his hair, Adam pulls off, gasping, tears glinting along his lash line, but a huge grin on his face. "Good?" he asks, making like he doesn't know that's the stupidest question in the world.

"Best. Porn. Ever," Frank says. Tommy can only nod. And try really hard not to reach for his own dick, because he so wants to come now, but he wants Adam's mouth again more.

"Easy," Adam declares. "Both of you. Totally easy."

"Duh." Frank says it for both of them.

Immensely pleased with himself, Adam gets back to the show. If Tommy had known how much Adam would like an audience, he might have tried to engineer something like this sooner. Plus, Frank's fingers stroking his belly, the little nips and kisses he's sucking into Tommy's shoulder, the way he's sighing and moaning into Tommy's ear, make Tommy feel incredible. Kissing Frank: clearly the best idea Tommy's had since he first sat himself down on Adam's lap, told him to shut up, and then made sure he didn't have a choice.

When Adam starts tugging Tommy's nuts, jacking the base of his dick while he sucks hard on the head, it's too much for Tommy to keep watching, and he tips his head back, closes his eyes.

"Oh," Frank says. " _Oh._ Can I kiss you? Adam, can I kiss him?" Tommy tilts his face up, feels Adam's nod, and then Frank's tongue is in his mouth, hand coming up to cup Tommy's face, twist him to a better angle.

Tommy'd like to ask Frank to pull his hair, ask Adam to go faster, deeper, do that thing with the flat of his teeth and the tip of his tongue, but he's stretched between them, at their mercy unless he makes them stop, and the _last_ thing he wants is to stop. He's got one hand wrapped around Adam's wrist, the other up around Frank's neck, holding on, holding on as he rides the edge of orgasm, legs shaking.

He'd usually be babbling now, begging even, and he maybe shouldn't find the fact that he can't do anything but moan into Frank's mouth so very very hot, but fuck it, it is, and he's coming, trying not to bite Frankie's tongue.

Adam's still jacking him, sloppy-slick with jizz and spit, making Tommy try to twitch away, knowing he's too sensitive now, but also knowing Tommy likes it, won't make him stop even when Tommy just wants to curl into a ball. And wow, yeah, he can't do that either, with Frank holding on to him, rocking, rocking, and fuckfuckfuck it's way too much, and Tommy's sweating now, can feeling it prickling along his hairline and upper lip, pooling at the base of his spine-- Except, "Fuck, shit, I just nutted in my shorts," Frank gasps, and Tommy jerks hard with an aftershock almost as strong as his orgasm was.

Just when Tommy's going to beg him to stop, Adam releases Tommy so he can kneel up, pull his own dick out of his shorts. "Sorry," he pants. "Sorry. I just-- You're so--"

"What the fuck, sorry for what?" Frank asks, as Tommy says, "Shut up, sorry. Dude." Adam waves his free hand like that's gonna explain why he's apologising for getting his dick out when clearly this is a dicks-out occasion, then catches himself with it as he drops down to kiss Tommy, hard.

Tommy likes kissing. A lot, but now Adam's head is in the way and they can't see his dick, and if they're doing this, Frank should get to see Adam's dick. "Can't see," Tommy mutters against Adam's lips, shoving at his chest a little. "Me and Frankie wanna watch you," clearer now Adam's pulled back to look at him quizzically. Adam nips Tommy's lips and kneels up again with a sigh like he's so put upon by the request, but the grin on his face as he arches his back, spreads his knees a little wider, makes a liar out of him.

"He's like a porn star," Frank whispers, way louder than necessary. "Like an actual, real-life porn star."

"He's seen a lot of porn." Tommy rests his left calf on Adam's foot. "You gonna come on me, porn star?"

That makes Adam falter just a little, speed up his strokes. "Yeah," Frank says. "Yeah. Fucking money shot. So fucking dirty." He's grabbing Tommy's waist, hands restless like he needs to be doing something with them or he's gonna explode.

"You think about Gerard coming on you?" Tommy asks. "Maybe jerking off on him, getting him all messy with it?"

Tommy takes the noise Frank makes as a yes, and the look Adam gives him as fondness tinged with _your mouth is going to get you into so much trouble some day_. It's definitely not the first time Tommy's seen that look.

"God, sometimes--" Frank's chin digs in above Tommy's collar bone as he uses it to lever himself closer to the action. "Sometimes I want to kneel on his chest and jerk off on his face, just so he'll fucking _get it_."

"That would get a guy's attention, for sure," Adam says. The flush creeping up out of the neck of his shirt means he's closer to losing it than his steady voice lets on. Tommy wants to press his cheek to the skin there, feel it hot, feel Adam's hand working against his stomach, but he stays where he is, satisfies himself with Adam's toes nudging his ankle, with just looking, knowing Adam got worked up sucking Tommy's dick, that the mess on his fingers is jizz and spit and precome all mixed up, and that Adam's doing this because Tommy asked.

"You gonna get my attention?" he asks, hand creeping over his thigh, under his balls, lifting a little, drawing Adam's gaze. "If you're lucky, Frank, Gee might let you come on his dick."

"God, I want to. Want him so much. Fuck."

Tommy knows the feeling. He pined over Adam for like two whole months before he went for it, wanting to hump Adam's leg like a dog every time they hugged. Fuck it, every time Adam looked at him. Fucking ridiculous. But now he gets to rub up on Adam any time he wants--or like, any time his parents aren't around, or Adam's mom hasn't taken him to fucking New Jersey for the summer--so it was worth it. Frank seems like a nice guy, and he's a damn good kisser, and he totally deserves to get his man. In the mean time, though, he can share Tommy's.

"Think you should kiss Frank," Tommy says, heat thrilling under his skin when Frank gasps and Adam's eyes go wide. It's even hotter when Adam does, leaning over Tommy, knuckles brushing his stomach just like Tommy imagined, cheek close enough to kiss. So he does. And Adam and Frank turn toward him, so instead of getting to watch them, Tommy finds himself kissing them both, shoulder digging into Frank's sternum, neck twisted awkwardly, but hand in just the right place to cup Adam's balls, play with them a little, make him squeak, lose his balance. Tommy brings his other hand up to catch him just in time for Adam to come all over his hip and Frank's thigh.

"Dude," Frank says. " _Duuuuude._ " Adam starts apologising again. Tommy laughs his ass off.

 

The box of tissues on the floor next to Frank's bed turns out to only have one tissue in it, which is just not sufficient, but Frank's a good host, and after checking carefully for any sign that his mother is about to run upstairs and ask what they're up to, he darts across the hall to the bathroom, coming back with a wet wash cloth for each of them. Any worries Tommy had that things were going to be awkward are alleviated by Frank jumping on the bed with both feet, nearly knocking Adam over before dropping down to land half on Tommy who's trying to pull his jeans back up.

"I thought this summer was gonna _suck_ , but it's _awesome_!" Propping his head on one fist, Frank flashes a grin that lights up his whole face. "I've got it!" he says when Adam and Tommy both grin back. "You wanna dye your hair still?" Adam nods. "Gee totally needs his roots done. We'll get him to dye yours for you. He's really good."

Tommy's good too--he bleached his own hair for ages before Adam started doing it for him--but he wants to meet this Gerard guy, see if he can get Frank to make a move.

"Totally," Tommy says, nudging Adam with his knee. "Totally, right?"

"It's your vacation," Adam answers with a squeeze to Tommy's thigh. "We'll do whatever you want."


End file.
